


Galtean Kisses Under the Moonlight

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Prince Keith only wants a minute to himself. And it finally gets it when the half-Galra rebel Lance arrives at his reception.





	Galtean Kisses Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another long one-shot featuring an Altean Keith and an half-Galra Lance (not purple but human - like Keith in the show).
> 
> Hope you'll like it

_Ugh, does this ever end?_ Prince Keith of Altea thought as the throng of people to greet him seemed to grow bigger by the minute.

After shaking hands with the Balmeran representative, he was momentarily alone, having a few instants for himself to take a deep, calming breath. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes for a fleeting second. A throbbing headache was beginning to wear him down.

But, as the future king of Altea, it was his solemn duty to receive his guests warmly and cordially with open arms, to pretend to be genuinely interested in their small talk and simply be there as a courteous host.

"Your Majesty?"

Keith groaned inwardly as his short-lived peace was interrupted by his counsellor who tapped him gently on the shoulder.

_Here we go again!_

"Yes, Coran?" the Altean prince asked tiredly, opening his eyes to Coran. The other man's vibrant orange hair and artistically curled moustache contrasted lightly with his royal blue uniform. Keith himself was wearing a similar outfit though his were silver with light blue embroidery on the sleeves.

"The leader of the Galra rebel faction have arrived Sire," Coran whispered cautiously, his purple eyes fixed on a small group of Galra soldiers; the Blade of Marmora.

The tension in the hall thickened, all conversation diminishing to an apprehensive dull murmur of distrust. The Altean guards stiffened attentively at the Galra presence and the guest warily shifted on their feet away from them, eyeing them suspiciously.

Keith couldn't deny that their appearance was indeed imposing and intimidating. But he wasn't fazed by it; he had personally invited them for the reception in honour of their alliance against Emperor Zarkon.

And also because of _him._

Keith studied the group of Galra from across the hall, his heart pounding madly inside his chest. His eyes were looking, searching for those pristine blue eyes that always enthralled him. He found them gazing leniently back at him, his heart skipping a dangerous beat as his cheeks flushed faintly, butterflies opening their wings in his stomach. The half-Galra rebel gave him an impish smirk at his reaction.

 _Lance!_ Keith thought returning the smirk with a roguish one of his own, their silent teasing the only highlight of his night so far.

Lance was one of Kolivan's most trustworthy Blade members and best fighters. His half-breed nature had sparked quiet the controversy among the rebel faction but soon it faded as Lance proved himself proficient enough to accompany the rebel leader in every single one of their travels, working as his personal bodyguard.

Keith had met him on one of their meetings in Altea, caught off guard by a half-Galran soldier smashing the Altean prince's highest level on the training deck. Enticed by the prospect of rivalry, Keith and Lance soon started challenging each other with their swords, their various weapons and their hand-in-hand combat. Each trial brought them closer and closer and what started off as a dispute between two adversaries, soon developed into a tight friendship that expanded into a romantic secret.

"Coran," Keith called out to his counsellor who immediately leaned forward to hear his master. Keith's eyes never left Lance's as he whispered back to Coran, a strange responsiveness stirring inside him. "I need to catch some air."

"Certainly Your Majesty," Coran said waving a hand at a pair of guards.

"Alone!" Keith stated firmly lifting a hand to dismiss the guards who exchanged a glance between them and Coran.

Coran looked startled and confused. "But Sire, they're your personal guards. They're supposed to protect you and escort you."

"And they're also supposed to obey my orders," Keith said calmly, smiling at Coran reassuringly. "And I order them to enjoy the party. I can protect myself just fine for a few minutes."

"But the Galra rebels Sire," Coran whispered conspiratorially, pointing at the purple aliens who stood awkwardly out like a pack of yelmores.

"They're here as my guests and our allies, not as our foe," Keith replied patiently. He knew his people wouldn't initially agree with such alliance but Keith did what it was best for his people in the midst of an all-out war. "You shouldn't fear them for they have done quite much for Altea and my people. They have already proven their loyalty and gained my personal trust."

Coran averted his gaze quite ashamed. "You're quite right Your Majesty. I beg your pardon."

"I'll grant it to you if you can manage to entertain our guests while I rest for a while," Keith said quietly signalling Lance. The Galra imperceptibly nodded his understanding interpreting their silent code. He deliberately stepped away from his group, blending with the shadows and disappearing.

"Don't worry my Prince, Coran knows exactly what the audience wants," Coran said enthusiastically as he curled the tips of his luscious moustache. Keith doubted it would be as entertaining as Coran thought but he didn't say anything, simply gave his counsellor a supportive smile.

As Coran began walking away to the very centre of the ballroom, Keith backed away slowly from his spot near the throne, hiding in the shadows as he observed his guests' attention being diverted to Coran's loud voice.

He reached one of the grand windows, the curtain concealing him from view as he exited the ballroom, the fresh air of the night cool in his heated skin.

He heard the commotion of laughter coming from within the castle and grinned at Coran's typical distraction. His counsellor would use any excuse to prove he did have a comical side. Keith hoped he had an extensive display of jokes to cover his absence.

Making sure he wasn't being followed by his own guards, Keith ran through the castle's gardens and hid in the shrubbery until he was absolutely certain he was alone. He crossed a small bridge over a small pond and reached a hidden colonnade, the white stones washed out by time and ivy climbing its ruined pillars.

There, looking through one of the glassless windows was Lance, all beauty and magnificence Keith was momentarily struck by reverence. His tan skin so shockingly different from the typical Galra purple fur, shone in the moonlight, the light adorning every inch of his figure in white gleams.

As if sensing his presence, or as if he had heard Keith's heart pumping loudly, Lance turned his face and their eyes locked, a smile curving on his lips.

"Took you long enough," he commented leaning against the pillar next to him and crossing his arms, that same impish smirk on his lips.

Keith moved towards him, his blood boiling hot in his veins as his heart raced completely berserk. "I took the longest route."

"Clever," Lance said as Keith advanced to him, finally standing before him so close Keith could see the tiny shower of freckles on his nose and cheeks. "It'll take a while for them to find you."

Keith chortled lightly and leaned in, brushing his lips against Lance's. "Let them. I'm tired of hiding."

"Keith!" Lance whispered against his lips and pulled away slightly, staring into Keith's grey eyes firmly. "You know what would happen if they found out about this... about _us."_

"I don't care," Keith replied in a purr finally taking Lance's lips in his in an urgent kiss.

He tasted Lance as if it were the first time, drinking in his sweet and delicious lips thirstily, like a drunken man craving for more. Lance moaned ever so slightly as his hands pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss.

When they emerged from their kiss to finally catch their breaths, they were both flustered and panting, a blissful smile tinting their cheeks. Lance rested his forehead on Keith's, searching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I missed you," Keith whispered quickly kissing his knuckles.

"I missed you too," Lance replied with a content sigh. "I couldn't wait for tonight to finally see you again. Kolivan almost didn't want to come in fear of the Alteans reaction to our presence. But I managed to persuade him, saying it would be a sign of respect and loyalty to Altea's future king."

Keith heaved a weary sigh and pushed slightly away from Lance, enough to still hold his hand but look out of the same glassless window up to the moon. "It's still a strange title; king. I don't feel like a prince let alone king."

"Where is this coming from?" Lance asked him worryingly, his other hand on his backs and slowly rubbing small soothing circles there. "Last time we were together you were thrilled with the idea of ruling Altea. What changed?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know." Keith replied shrugging his shoulders tiredly. "I guess I just finally realised what it actually means to be king."

"You'll get to rule," Lance offered with an excited smile. "And you'll get to wear a crown. Not to mention that you'll get to keep your promise to your father. I know that's important to you."

"Yes, it is," Keith said. "But it also means that this can't continue and I can't bring myself to even consider it."

"Keith, look at me," Lance said softly and when Keith didn't look, Lance tenderly grabbed his chin and made him turn his eyes to him. Keith's grey eyes were twinkling with unshed tears. Lance caressed his cheek and Keith leaned into his touch. "We both knew what we were getting ourselves into. But right now what's more important is wining the war with you as King of Altea."

"I don't know if I can do it," Keith confessed dispiritedly. "I'm not my father and even though I promised him to end the war, I'm not sure we can stop Zarkon from taking over the universe."

"We can stop him," Lance stated firmly searching his eyes. "And you can do it. I know you can because I believe in you."

"But what about us?" Keith asked him exasperated to which Lance gave him a soft and sad smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. "I can't do this without you. I need you by my side."

"And I will," Lance replied resolutely. "I will always be by your side. We'll fight together alongside our allies."

"It's not the same thing," Keith said stepping away from Lance as a cloud hid the moonlight and clenched his heart in a portentous sense of desolation. "I want you by side not as a soldier but as part of me."

"You know we can't..." Lance said miserably, his voice trailing off. "We're already risking too much."

"I'm supposed to be the future king," Keith stated heatedly as his hands turned into fists and a single angry tear fell. "This is unfair. I should be able to choose, to follow my heart and be with the one I love."

CKeith..." Lance called tenderly and Keith's heart clenched even further at his tone. He felt Lance's hand on his shoulder, slowly turning him to face him and noticed how crestfallen Lance looked as he wiped Keith's tear away with his thumb. "I love you with all my heart and soul, always have and always will. As long as we have each other now, the future can wait."

"But I want you to be my future," Keith whispered dejectedly. He looked into Lance's eyes in the filtered moonlight, held them as he poured his next words out, certainty and determination slowly igniting within him. "I no longer care about rules, laws and traditions. I love you and if I can't be with you, then I'll refuse the crown."

"NO!" Lance remarked panicky as he held Keith's hands firmly in his, squeezing some sense into him. "You can't give up the crown because of me. I won't let you. It's not fair to your people. They need you as their future king, as their leader. I can live with a broken heart but they can't live without their rightful ruler. Please, don't ever say that again, promise me."

Lance's eyes were desperate and frantic and Keith felt the weight of his own words, what they implied, finally dawn on him and sighed submissively.

"I promise," he told Lance truthfully. Lance sighed in relief, a soft beam curving his lips.

"Let us have these moments while we can," he whispered leaning in, closing the distance between them.

Keith felt Lance's breath hot on his skin and savoured the way it made him shiver in quiet pleasure.

Their kiss started as a long and passionate one, filled with unspoken promises of an unknown future neither of them could foresee. Keith grabbed Lance's uniform jacket and pulled him to him, a soft and quiet desire coursing through his body at the love he felt for the half-Galra guard that overpowered his senses. Lance returned the kiss fervently, searching for the pillar to support their weight as he leaned further in, Keith's lips hot and exigent.

Keith bit Lance's bottom lip as they broke apart for a brief second to catch their breath, the world completely forgotten to them.

Nothing else mattered but their hands roaming each other's bodies and their whispered moans of pure and undeniable bliss as they kissed and kissed under the moonlight.

They would carve each other's touch, each trace of their body and each taste of their lips deep into their heart and soul until cosmically they'd become one against faith's clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? I admit this is one of my personal favourites 😍  
> Ugh, I almost want to write a full on story based on this alone!!


End file.
